elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Destruction (Skyrim)
I was just wondering what the "half magika" is. Does it mean that the spell requires half less the previous amout of magika used? The Half Magicka perks reduce the base cost of spells of that level by Half. Thunderbolt takes 180 Magicka to cast, with Expert Destruction, it takes 90. These numbers are the bases that "% less Magicka to cast" armor effects work off of. It *is* possible to lower the Magicka cost of Destruction (and likely all other spells as well) to zero.Ganthrinor (talk) 21:49, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Is there any information on levelling destruction? It seems like you can only get xp by damaging enemies. Yil (talk) 06:13, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Destruction levels up as you use it on Hostile targets, yes. Generally speaking, the bigger the spell you use the faster the skill raises (bigger referring to both base Magicka cost and skill level of the spell).Ganthrinor (talk) 13:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Tankmage? Does wearing Light or Heavy Armour affect your ability to cast spells at all in Skyrim? It feels like it should, but I haven't noticed... Armor has no effect on spellcasting apart from any enchantments it may bear. That said, I have never seen any armor aside from clothing (robes and the like) pre-enchanting with spell enhancing effects.Ganthrinor (talk) 13:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) There is no effect on spells from wearing armor. Default magic boosting armor is plain clothes but you can use enchantment to make heavy armor that grants magicka regen or destruction cost reduction just as effectively. Combine it with magic resistance items to be a tank mage. Just remember that Heavy dragon armor is weaker then Daedric heavy armor. Taltamir (talk) 17:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Dragonplate Armor is considerably lighter than Daedric Armor, which is something to consider if you haven't taken the Conditioning perk in the Heavy Armor tree. The Armor Ratings are also almost identical when improved, though Heavy Armor perks cause Daedric to pull ahead somewhat. However, the weight issue can be replaced by the effect of the Steed stone, which also gives +100 carry weight. Enchanting with dual effect allows two schools of magic to have 0% magicka cost with helm, chest, necklace and ring enchanted. While necklace and ring can be switched out easily to change the bonuses, carrying extra sets of heavy armor may prove frustrating when attempting to loot dungeons. Locusani (talk) 12:57, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Top Tier Perks The top tier Destruction perks do something to a target "if their health is low". For example shock will disintegrate them. What exactly IS "low health" for the purpose of those effects? 10%? 25%? 1%? 100HP? 50HP? Also, does disintegrate damage their equipment? Taltamir (talk) 18:03, November 19, 2011 (UTC) "Low Health" seems to be around 20-25% remaining. I have the Fire perk to make enemies flee. I mostly only see it on dragons, because anything else is usually dead too fast or stunlocked from Impact perk. Dragons will start acting weird, sometimes they outright flee by foot and you have to chase them down, other times they just cower in place doing nothing. I haven't ever seen an daugr flee, but after thinking about how there's a perk to make Illusion spells work on Undead, Daedra, etc. maybe they are innately immune to fear inducing effects? --Gubatron Disintegrate does not damage equipment, and has the same effect as the end of a raise dead spell. Lightning Storm, one of the final Destruction spells, appears to have the disintegrate effect active whether or not you have the perk. Locusani (talk) 13:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Why is "Jumping up and down in a smith forge" here? I've tested it, and no, it doesn't level Destruction in any way. Good way to level Restoration only. It does for some reason level Destruction. In fact, nearby NPCs will comment on the use of fire spells. However, Destruction will level up much slower than Restoration. Confirmed on Xbox360. Confirmed on PC with 1.4 patch. Very slow but it works for some reason. Louthar (talk) 16:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Howmuch overcharged? Does anyone have any data on howmuch stronger dualcasted spells are? Is it 50%? Is it more? Maybe add a section to each school to say the effects of dual casting. Like conjuration, longer summon time or stronger summon, how much stronger? Etc. Dual Cast destruction spells do 220% of the spell's normal damage and comsume 280% of the spells normal Magicka cost. I tested this at 50 destruction with firebolt, ice spike, and thunderbolt; and they all appear to follow that same formula. Since I'm using the PS3 these are based more off of estimating for the damage, but if they're right, then dual casting is terribly innefficient except of course for Impact.FinaLLancer (talk) 03:11, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Master Spells Can anyone confirm that you can start the master destructions spells at skill 90? most other sources seem to agree on 100, and I just hit 91, and don't seem to be able to get the quest. 16:07, December 11, 2011 (UTC) The quest doesn't come up automatically you need to talk to the guy who gives it to you. LordVukodlak (talk) 16:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) No, it doesn't start at 90. It starts at 100. Some of the others start at 90, but this one does NOT. And who would the guy who gives it to you be? 08:05, February 9, 2012 (UTC)